In the field of industrial maintenance it is usual to act on cables covered with a sheath, in order to eliminate a portion of this sheath by a stripping operation. However, the cutting member is subjected to wear which means that it must be changed periodically.
It is known from FR-A1-2 818 039 to use a tool to cut the outer layer of insulation from an elongated cable. The tool comprises a body which holds a cable incision knife which projects from a knife holder, as well as a member for moving the cable towards the knife. The body is equipped with a device for rapid adjustment of the projection height of the knife from the knife holder. The knife is provided with a circular groove in which a split ring maintains the knife in an axial position in the device. However, with this device it is not possible to change the incision knife rapidly.